Wanna Bet?
by vicky-twilight-obsessed
Summary: The boys used to players- now looking for long terms. The girls are sexy exotic club dancers- now looking for a one night stand. Each group has their own little bet going on between them, when the groups clash, who will win? lemons. OOC AU AH cannon pairs
1. RULES

**Wanna Bet?**

**My new-ish amazingly good story ;). Some of you may have noticed I deleted an old story named_ 'Dancers and Daters'_. It was my favorite story line and plot, but for some reason you guys out there didn't like it as much as my other stories.**

**This is the new version, personally I think it flows better and as you have all suggested, the guys and girls do meet up with eachother earlier on. Love you all xxxxx read and review.**

xxx** vicky-twilight-obsessed** xxx

* * *

**BPOV**

The cheers of all the men in the club died down as me and my two best friends left the stage. Wow today was such a good day.. or should I say night? The place was filled.

I wasn't surprised though, today was pole dancing night, also our personal favorite day of the week. My two piece costume was stuffed with money and the three of us greedily counted out our own profits for the night.

My name is Bella Swan by the way, shy and timid by day, exotic dancer by night. My two friends who I literally spend all my time with are called Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon.

Alice, Rose and I had known each other since High School, we all shared a passion for dance so straight out of college we took a job at one of those swanky night clubs. We did all sorts of things, jazz, cabaret, modern, hip-hop and pole dancing of course.

From time to time we even did some waitressing when they were short of staff. It was really modern and we all loved it! It was easy money and working with my best friends was the best. Life was great for the three of us.. except our love lives....

Every relationship we have had out of college has been long, tiring and boring with no love, lust or romance in sight! It seems our latest one had been no different... another failure.

Want to know what happened? Basically, we finally broke with our three most boring boyfriends of six months, about two hours ago I think? They had come to the club to watch us as they sometimes do, when we had finished our shift they had taken us backstage and that's when all hell erupted.

Timothy, Alice's boyfriend had tried to convince her to come home right then and take the rest of the night off. Of course she refused the idea along with Rose and I. Tim had other plans though... he grabbed her wrist until she screamed out in pain, the new bruise is currently covered by makeup so no one could see them.

The three of us were shocked, neither of the other two guys tried to stop him. Luckily before things could get too much out of control, Benny, our most trusted security guard burst in through the door and punched Tim before grabbing the three of them and removing them from the club.

We didn't actually break up with them then, did we? Oh well, they would be deluded to think we would still want them after this. Why did we ever want them actually? They were as ugly as shit, and each had the personality of a wet mop. Oh yeh, because they seemed like 'boyfriend material'. Perleeaze.

We all ended up thanking Benny and giving him as many hugs as we could muster up. He had always been over protective of us, kind of like the big brother none of us ever had. You guessed it, we were all an only child. Maybe thats why the three of us got along so well. They were more like sisters anyway.

So, back to the present time and just the three of us again... again. We were all lying together on the sofa bed, blankets tightly around us and a Ben and Jerry's tub in between us all.

"What the hell were we thinking guys? Why the hell did we ever keep going out with those weirdos. We should have seen it coming after they took us to that weird movie! That was just plain freaky...." I shuddered at the memory.

"Hey Bella, how where we supposed to know they were bit loopy? We had to go for it, they seemed real nice at first remember? Mark got you that big bouquet of flowers and took you out for dinner".

"Yeh I guess. I mean you couldn't even tell Alice! And you say you're the psychic? Honestly, tut tut tut."Alice laughed.

"Bella hun, I don't think Houdini would have seen that one coming."

Since we where so tight with management we just told them what happened and they let us off the show tonight... meaning we could all go home and sulk in the privacy of our awesome apartment. A few vodka shots, and a packet of skittles later, we were all sat down on the living room floor wondering if we would ever get some decent romance into our lives.

"Look at us guys. Just how sad are we? It's just passed midnight and we are all alone, sulking about yet another gone bad long term. Of course I was so glad that Benny showed up when he did or goodness knows where we might be."

"Okay okay, so not quite the way we wanted the night to turn out... Why do we always end up like this? We are sexier and more pretty than ninety percent of the girls in well, all of America?" Rose huffed with irritation. Alice looked at me and we smiled at each other, but we both knew Rose was right.

We were pretty good looking, now that I come to think of it, tons of guys threw themselves at us every night at the club. We just decided to kindly ignore them when we were seeing someone. The three of us had been outrageous in our younger years and somehow along the way we got lost into the world of Geeks and Dorks.

Alice gnawed on her bottom lip for a few minutes while we were left to our thoughts. "You know, I don't think there's anything wrong with us, I think its the reason that we have this idea in our head that we have to have a long successful relationship. I mean when's the last time any of us have ever just fooled around? Rose, Bella?"

We were both silent for a second before Rose cut in "To be honest, I think the last, great, spur of the moment fling around with another guy, for any of us... was the end of year party when we left college."

I scanned back to the memory.... wow was it really so long ago? A year was it? I remember it perfectly, Brad Michel had a huge house party that kinda went out of control. We all drank a little too much and ended up waking up in the morning with a football jock in each of our beds.

Obviously we had been having sex since then, just not very regularly. And at the opposite end of the spectrum to fiery and passionate love. Giving out a frustrated sigh I finally spoke out.

"I think we have to change our ways here girls! Let's not look for the classic marriage-material, but we don't really like them guys. Let's look for some hot, young, sexy guys we can have a good night with, without a care in the world.  
Down sides... well we might not be in a serious relationship, but think of the plus sides. We get to have amazing sex, go clubbing, not care about who we flirt with or who flirts with us, and have no more commitment to any suckish guy we so stupidly called our boyfriend!"

Rose was grinning from ear to ear by the time I had finished, Alice however was mocking stroking a goatee as she was deep in though. "I'm with Bella here Rose, no more end of the road relationships, bring on the hot, lust filled one night stands! You guys with me?"

Rose raised the vodka bottle to her lips and took a real quick swig before throwing her hat in the air and giggling like a teen. "I say we do it... it will be sooo much fun." Okay remind me not to serve her more than three vodka shots in the future.

A grin came across my face as the most brilliant idea ever hit! "Guys, remember when we used to bet on everything in college? Like how many guys we could snag in a week, or how much alcohol we could consume and still walk in a straight line? Well maybe we should bet on this, but with money and rules and everything! It will make it a whole lot more interesting and fun for us!"

"Okay I'm game... but rules? What rules?" Alice asked, her interest peaked as she heard the words 'money' pop up. Alice would do anything to go out shopping, it was the window to her soul bless her.

"Well, why don't we write a list or something? Here Rose, grab that pen will you? I got some paper already. So... just yell them out when you think of one girls."

We brainstormed for what seemed like only two minutes, we were having so much fun and the alcohol was really starting to get to all of us I think. We ended up with eight rules, all written out in some extraordinarily bad hand writing, stuck onto the fridge by a magnet.

"Rule 1. No more dating geeks or dorks.

Rule 2. Guy must be around the same age as us, so no oldies!

Rule 3. Guys must be very attractive, like the male versions of us.

Rule 4. Whole group must approve of guy, he must be sociable and funny.

Rule 5. You are allowed to kiss all you want, but after the first one you must kiss and tell!

Rule 6. If the kiss is not good then no sex! If it is then go for it!"

Rule 7. The winner is the first girl to get this young, sexy, funny guy in bed with her!

Rule 8. The prize is that the winner will only have to pay 20% towards buying the new house. Losers will pay 40% each and have to endure the fact that the winner can brag over the fact that they snatched a guy of a life time quicker than the others."

We were all totally confused about the last rule, and prize, but we would figure it out in the future if we even remembered what the list was about that is. "Sound good guys?"

"Let's do it!" Alice whistled as she stood up swaying from side to side. "Yeh, this is going to be more fun, than... than that time we all got drunk and woke up in China!"

"No Alice, that was you, Rose and I woke up in Japan remember?"

"Oh yeh, oopsy my mistake..." I laughed at my drunken friends, we were all probably going to regret this in the morning.

Oh well it still probably wouldn't be easy, might be a challenge.

We were well outside our comfort zone by looking for a decent guy we could have a one night stand with, but we were going to give it a shot. It might be a little easier though being sexy as hell AND dancers. Plus we knew all the main clubs and such in the area, we could all get in any time we wanted.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now huh? These sequins are killing me." Rose moaned out as she scratched the edging to her sparkly number, her eyes already shutting.

"I agree." Alice yawned out before she sprang out from under her blanket, knocking the now empty ice cream tub over. "Night guys", she yelled over her shoulder. I don't know how the little pixie still has energy.

Rose was already snoring by my feet and honestly, I couldn't be bothered to get up. My head lurched and I closed my eyes, hoping to dream about my amazing man who I would win this bet with.

Green eyes appeared and I smiled as I let the image take over my mind and thoughts. Who knows, we might actually like these guys... Pssh, who am I kidding?

I was really looking forward to this bet though. The sexy guys, clubbing out, alcohol! Remind me why we hadn't thought of this earlier? I prepared myself mentally for what I was imagining to be the best few weeks of my life.

Green eyes, here I come.

* * *

**EPOV**

"RED ALERT EDDIE!! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Emmett pushed me out of the bar we were currently in so fast, the last thing I saw was the shocked faces of every one else inside.

We jumped into the jeep and sped off. Wow, red alert, Jazz must have really pulled something bad. It took us about five minutes to get to Tony's, Jasper's regular bar hang. As we pulled up we were met with the sound of bottles breaking and Jasper sprinting out of the bar. He saw us and immediately jumped in. "GO GO GO!"

"Woah, dude no slamming the doors. Watch the paint work!" God, Emmett and his cars. As we hit the road Jazz finally caught his breathe and glared at us. "Fuck it. Geeze I am never going back in there again."

Me and Emmett both laughed at our other best friend. The three of us had been best friends for the last few years. We met during college, and after some pretty crazy parties and kick-ass times, we decided to get an apartment together and have enjoyed every minute of it.

These days, we were all currently trying to get a successful relationship. But none of us could find a decent girl so... we had been going to a different bar every few days. Although I must admit, a bar is probably not the best place to pick up a decent girl.

Lately, every weekend has ended in disaster. Meaning, films, popcorn, and a hangover in the morning.

"What happened anyway Jazz?" I asked, still laughing at his deep breathing.

"Okay, you remember last the night I was telling you about this real annoying girl who kept asking me out?-" Breathe "- Laura? Well I properly rejected her today and it turns out she's Tony's daughter!-" Breathe "-She ran off and told him while I was calling you guys and then Tony starts the bar fight in his own bloody bar!"

Emmett chuckled while I patted Jasper's shoulder. "I feel for you man, I do. But you haven't heard anything yet."

The rest of the journey back to the house consisted of us sharing all the gory details of our completely unsuccessful nights. I smelled the pizza as soon as I stepped in the house. Emmett must have ordered that and a movie in his cosy night in.

I gently tossed my keys and phone onto the sofa as the three of us flopped down. Jazz and Em were perched on the couch, with the remote control while I sat on the big arm chair with the colossal bowl of popcorn.

"Alright gentlemen let the movie marathon begin!"

"Emmett, what where you doing home anyway? I thought you had a date with.. what's her name... Angie?" His date was meant to be just after eight... about twenty minutes before he came to rescue me.

He laughed nervously at my question. Emmett had very high standards when it came to girls. I loved him like a brother, but if a girl couldn't grace playboy he wasn't interested. He was just lucky enough to be blessed with a good sense of humor and huge muscles... otherwise that guy would be in trouble.

"You know guys... this is why you should never go out with a girl who you met at a bar. I thought she was real cute. But I don't think I saw her face clearly in the bar... it might of been because of the bad lighting or that I was drunk but dudes! She had like three of those big pimply things right next to her lip. NO way I was kissing that! I took one look and told her straight away I had to cancel because my mum was in hospital." Emmett finished off completely unashamed of his actions against the poor girl.

"Little harsh don't you think Em?"

"Whatever. And you owe me from saving your ass today Ed."

Jasper flicked the television on as we each grabbed a slice of pizza. I sighed. "Okay Emmett. Thanks for saving me from the hooker." I said as the opening credits began to roll.

"No problem Eddie. You'd do the same for me."

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Whatever Eddieward." I rolled my eyes at him and Jasper was looking at us curiously. "Oh dude, shit. We never told you about Edward's night did we?"

"No, you didn't.. hooker sorry?" Jasper asked, quite clearly amused. Well, to be honest if it happened to either of them I would be in hysterics. Instead I frowned and cracked my knuckles.

"Yeh the girl as it turns out was-" Emmett started, but with one glare from me he snapped his mouth shut, smiling like the idiot he is.

"I will explain Emmett since it's my story." He put his hands up in surrender and I closed my eyes. "Basically I was sitting by the side of the bar, sipping on my beer and there was this kinda fake looking blonde there-"

Jasper was already smirking. "- I think her name was Jessica, no wait, Lauren. She was trying really hard to get my attention and had been doing so for the past few days. In the end she sees I'm not interested and guess what she does?"

Jasper chuckled. Emmett grinned. "Wanna bet on it Jasper?" he asked. "I will give you ten bucks if you get it right."

"Deal. She... kisses you?"

"Nope."

"She slaps you?"

"Nu-uh"

"She... is a MAN!"

"Haha, no no and double no. You owe Emmett money." He sighed and dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a soggy note. "Yuck man! What the fuck have you been doing to this thing?" Em asked completely appalled.

"Might of gotten a little wet in the bar fight." Jazz grinned and turned back to me. "So what did she do then?"

"She jumps on me."

"Jumps?"

"Jumps. She tried licking her lips or some shit like that and at this point I am barely able to keep her on my lap, she was about to fall off. Damn girl was heavy too."

"But you said she was a hooker?"

"Patience Jasper. So yes, she ends up whispering in my ear. Prices, prices of how much it costs to have her for a night, prices of how much it costs to- never mind. But she's a hooker guys! A freaking hooker."

"What did you do?" Jasper gasped in fake concern, biting is tongue to stop the laughing that was about to explode.

"I dropped her and that's when Emmett walks in-"

Me, Emmett and Jasper had been saving each others backs quite a lot now from these bar bimbos. Unfortunately for us, this seemed to be happening more and more regularly. I think it was just something about us that attracted the sleazy, stupid, stuck up, skanks.

That might be every guys dream... but we had had enough of it. Our college years had been full of it and quite frankly, the three of us decided we wanted a proper relationship for once. One that could last more than a night.

"- Lauren runs out in embarrassment, and about ten seconds later you call. Anyway... it looks like you lose tonight Jazz. Bar fight beats all!" I laughed trying to lighten the mood just a touch.

Emmett tutted me "Yes Edward, but that was also another countless failure at trying to get a girlfriend. I however, spent my hour getting movies and pizza for your sorry asses to watch with me! Oh and I got the new Call of Duty game for the PS3 too." He laughed as he reached into the bag and threw it at me.

"Being serious now though guys, what are we going to do about our whole dating issue? Where are all the good girls hiding?"

Jasper laughed "Well we've been to almost every single bar in a five mile radius... maybe we should lay off the bars for a bit. Look around some different places."

"Yes, but by the time we find some good pretty, smart, kind girls around here, for heavens sake, we'll probably be dead" I teased.

"Dude, we gotta be buried next to each other. Maybe then if we come back to life we don't have to go looking for each other." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeh cause we really are going to turn into ghost aren't we Emmett?"

"Enough about dying already, lets focus on the subject at hand. I'm with Edward, I'm tired of the stupid bimbos, I want to actually have a decent conversation with a girl that doesn't involve how big their boobs are or how they want me to help them with their kissing techniques."

Jasper whined like a girl. "Is that too much to ask? One cute, caring, SMART! Definitely smart, kind, confident girl, that doesn't want us for our looks or money?" He seemed to drift off, probably day dreaming his perfect girl..

"Pffh, yeh good luck finding a girl like that mate."

"Oh Emmett, there has to be some one out there like that."

"Yeh but are there three?"

I looked between the two of them. This had to stop, this was not how I imagined my life after college, arguing over if we will ever meet a perfect girl. I imagined that I'd be lying down in bed with a girlfriend that I loved by now... obviously not.

"I propose we go on a Get Smart Girlfriend Hunt" I said as I waved my beer into the air. "Who's with me?"

"Wait what?"

"A hunt. To find. A girlfriend..." I slowed it right down so Emmett could understand.

Both of them now grinned at the thought and Jasper of course, being the planner needed more details. "Okay then guys, we need some basic rules though. Here let us right a list down."

"Ok, Girlfriend Hunt Official Rules" he wrote across the top of the whiteboard, which was stuck onto the fridge. We argued about the rules for quite a long time. Emmett kept objecting to the no-sex rule. Finally we managed to come up with an equal balance and we all stood back to admire our handy work.

"Rule 1. You are not allowed to go out with any girl you meet or first see at a bar. ( NO BIMBOS)

Rule 2. They have to have some common knowledge... (SMART)

Rule 3. We cannot tell them how rich we are so they don't want us for the money. (NO GOLD DIGGERS)

Rule 4. Whole group must accept the girl. (SOCIABLE)

Rule 5. You must go on at least three dates before a kiss. (NO SLUTS)

Rule 6. You must invite them to see your parents before you have sex.(WILLING TO BE FAMILY)

RUle 7. After all these have been completed, and you successfully both call each other gf/bf... then you win. (YOU HAVE A GF)

Rule 8. The prize is the losers must put money forward to buy a new house for you and your new girlfriend."

We all scanned through the list... it seemed simple enough. Well... maybe still not to Emmett. "So let me get this straight. You guys wanna risk money for a new house, on taking it extremely slow with a girl? Are you guys CRAZY?!"

"No Emmett, we're desperate. And so are you remember?"

"Oh right yeh..."

We all made our way back into the games room which had a bar put in it. I slid around the back and got out the vodka. "To the hunt!" I said as I poured a round of shots for us. "To the hunt!" They repeated as we all slammed our fifth... no sixth shots of the night down.

"Urgh god I feel sick. Maybe pizza popcorn and Vodka isn't the best combo huh?" Emmett managed to some how slur out.

"Pizza popcorn?" I giggled. Giggled?! Fuck it we were PISSED.

"I meant pizza AND popcorn... although pizza popcorn does taste pretty good to me..."

We all laughed and I kinda went into hysterics. We ended up on the floor, I think Jasper might have hit his head but my vision was too blurred to truly decipher anything at a time like this.

"Hmmm." I hummed out. "Girlfriend here I come." My final words before I let consciousness slip away. Chocolate eyes filled my dreams and I smiled. These next few weeks truly should be interesting.

And I welcomed that fact.

* * *

**Did you guys love it? Then review please :) Love you all for sticking with me. I already have the next five or so chapters written.. and by the way. I thrive on reviews.**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xx**

**review**


	2. DOCTOR M

**Hey everyone. So thank you for the response. Just need to say because I forgot to for the last chapter... I dont own twilight or the characters// but this plot is mine!! so dont go getting any funny ideas :P**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.. some of the characters clash courses so be prepared!! love you all xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx**

* * *

**EPOV**

It was still early when I woke up to the light being poured into my eyes through the now open window. "What huh? Go away... need sleep?" I mumbled. My lips and throat felt dry, too dry. My neck was aching and what the hell was I lying down on?

Refusing to open my eyes I tried to stretch, my head felt like some little man was inside my skull, banging on it from the inside. "No no no, get up Eddieward." The booming voice of Emmett rang through my ears, great it was the very opposite of a little man.

"Well, unless you are my new perfect smart girlfriend GO AWAY!" I whispered harshly as I tried kicking Emmett's hands away. "It's too early Emmett leave me alone! God damn it what did we do last night? My head feels like its about to explode."

"Oh stop moaning like a girl now get up!" I opened my eyes for the first time today and immediately I snapped them shut. The light from outside was pouring in from... wait which room was I in?

I laughed internally, oh yes. Guessing by the warm, heated floor and the cool marble counter my head was resting against, I think I was in the kitchen. I loosened up my eyes and squinted. Wait a second. What the hell was that?

"Oh my god put something one man!" There, right in front of my face stood Emmett. Only in his boxers. I launched myself upwards, knocking him backwards. "Haha chill dude. At least I'm not naked like I normally am when I awake."

"Dude. You sleep naked, all the time?"

"Duh. Of course... what else?"

I chuckled. "Oh nothing, personally I only sleep naked when I have someone with me? And yes Emmett, normal people sometimes wear things called pajamas. Heard of them?"

"Well no my good friend, I don't think I have."

We both chuckled as we helped eachother up. My eyes scanned around the room trying to locate Jasper, but instead landing firstly on the huge note left on the fridge. Fucking great. I forgot about that stupid idea of ours last night. Secondly, leading straight to the alarm clock on the radio by the oven.

"9:30am!! Do you actually have a death wish Emmett?" Before I could pummel him to death he ran off, a true vision of a cartoon character. "Come back here Emmett!" I sped after him but slipped around the corner and landed straight on the sofa.

"Fuuuuck." my head was being bombarded again and I sighed. Oh well, it might be good to wake up early for once. Early for the three of us anyway.

"Dude that was hilarious." I heard a voice say behind me as a hand clapped onto my back. "Woah!" I actually jumped up, with a little air too. My head snapped around at the same time and my eyes began to glare at my early morning annoyance. Of course Jasper had to be the one to sneak behind me right after the fiasco with Em.

Laughter filled my ears as I saw Jasper looking at me. "Edward, that was hilarious! Your face... who did you think it was?" He said in between huge gasps for air. I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair with my free arm.

He shook his head out and moved his hand from my shoulder before walking towards the counter tops, the same one I had been sleeping very painfully at for the last five or so hours.

"Oh Edward you do crack me up sometimes. Your eyes were as large as saucers." Jasper shook his head at me as he wiped the laughter tears from the corner of hie eyes with a piece of kitchen towel.

Emmett's head peaked through the hallway door not too long after. "Okay roomies can I come in now without being killed? I didn't do anything except getting your asses up. Plus Edward it's not fair if Jazzy gets to be in there too." He started whining like a little kid.

"Don't call me Jazzy!"

"Well I get to call Edward, Eddie so why not?" I rolled my eyes at Jasper, there was no winning with this one. I strolled over to the door and opened it fully. "Before I allow you in here, what is this great plan of yours for today that got us all up so early?"

"Don't worry yourself we're just going to the shopping centre. I need to get that power cable for my computer and I remember you saying something about wanting a new controller, then Jazzy wanted some new film or something..."

Emmett tried to shove open the door but even with his huge body, my foot against the floor seemed to miraculously hold. "Okay Emmett stop trying to break my door down and I'll let you in."

Shopping for electronics with Emmett and Jasper was an experience to say the least. But I had to admit it wasn't as bad as car shopping... that really got them going. Money really wasn't a problem for us, hence the big house and the random car shopping. We all had bloody rich parents and we all inherited a buck load from our grandparents too.

Even so, we did work to give us something to do during the working week. Emmett's family owned a large chain of garages, but normally he only worked at the one that was just down the road from our house. Jasper's family owns some of the best and most expensive restaurants around... all Michelin starred. Jazz was the store manager at this real nice Italian one.

My family however was split between two things. My mum was an interior designer to the rich and famous, and my dad was one of the best doctors in the whole of America, there wasn't anyone or anything he couldn't fix. I could have easily become a doctor but it wasn't really my thing. I was switching between jobs currently so right now I was volunteering at the local library.

"Fine, fine I'll go shopping, but if you Emmett so much as... ooh I don't know what you'll do. But every time we go you seem to break something, or start a fight with someone... and it always results in us being chucked out. So no funny business today, got it?" I insisted.

"Yes mother." Emmett agreed grudgingly. The two of them knew I could be extremely stubborn and opinionated sometimes. One I made up my mind I stuck with it.

"Go shower and we'll head out! Hey maybe we will even meet some cute girls?" Emmett shrieked as he ran out of my room to prepare for the day. I let out a large sigh, "Yeh in the electronics section of the mall."

"Hey at least they'll be smart then Edward!" I rolled my eyes as I gave Jasper a knowing glance. "Cook us up something nice this morning Jazz. We are going to need it, trust me."

"I wouldn't trust you for anything Edward. But yes, I will cook us all something nice anyway. Maybe the eggs and bacon that my old English restaurant made in the summer-"

* * *

"Yo Edward, what do you think of this?" Emmett shouted at me in the middle of the store as he waved what looked like a 40G bra around his head. We had been at the mall for hours! Jazz had bought like twenty DVDs which would last us like.. a week. I had bought a new controller and a few CDs.

Emmett however still couldn't find the right cable to connect to his computer, we had been to so many stores and tried so many cables my head started to spin. And well, Emmett being Emmett, having the attention span of a five year old, let his mind wonder onto different things.

"Emmett get your ass over here before the manager recognizes us." I fought back yelling at the top of my lungs. I had already had to get him out of trouble when he accidentally tripped a little kid over, and then we had to make a run for it when he knocked a pot over in antiques... Now, I was on my own since Jasper had gone to the food court.

"Come on Edward you're too serious all the time! You gotta learn to live a little. Girls never go for boring old fashioned dweebs." He said as he pointed at me.

"Yeh cause they go for big bafoons with knickers stuck in their hair." Emmett just laughed as he pulled the lacy number out of his hair and chucked it into a random shelf.

"I'm just saying, loosen up a little and you never know what may happen. You need an adventure... hey maybe we'll have some pretty crazy stories to tell at the end of this bet. Do you think we should ever tell the future girlfriend from this bet... about the bet?"

"I think not... might scare them off knowing how crazy we all are."

"Yeh let's go find Jazzy, I saw this real cute shirt that he should wear on his first date."

"Dude! Do you realize what you just said?"

"Hey just cause I'm all macho on the outside doesn't mean I'm all macho on the inside."

"You're straight though right?"

"Come on Gayward let's go." I laughed as we started making our way down to the food court with our final purchases jammed into my bag. The server brought over our drinks as we sat down at a small coffee table with Jasper.

"So Emmett, earlier me and Edward were talking and we'd like to talk to you about something..." Jasper said with a bit of hesitation in his voice. I looked over at him... oh right forgot about that.

"Ok, here's the thing. Since we've now made this whole bet we thought it might be a good time for you to think about your... shallowness when it comes to girls. We think you should use these weeks to...loosen up a bit?" Jasper finished off carefully, waiting to see if Emmett was going to go caveman on us and beat us up. Instead he gave a confused "Huh?"

"Emmett, Em, just like with ice cream there are all sorts of different 'flavors' if you will. Chocolate, strawberry, cookie dough, caramel etc. But you keep sticking with the high society, pure white vanilla. Don't you think you could just try a little bit of something else every now and again?" I asked excitedly at an even more confused looking Emmett.

"Dudes, what the hell are you two talking about? I don't even like vanilla..."

"God Emmett, all we are saying is maybe this girl who might become your girlfriend doesn't have to be completely perfect! Does it really matter if they have slightly lager teeth or a slightly wonky eye?"

"Uh... yeh!"

"Come on Emmett we are being serious here. You are the worst of us, always choosing these perfectly beautiful girls. But the likeliness is that if we want some good girlfriends... they might not be as pretty as the girls we normally go out with..." I trailed off. God that got me thinking now...

"Thanks boys, I know you mean well and all, but you two just don't get me. Do you really want to be with a girl, who you might be with for a long time, who you can't bare to look out? That every time you see them naked your eyes travel to there slanted hip, or when they're walking you always catch a glimpse of that weird spasm thing they do with their neck...can we just drop the topic please." He asked as he looked over at the both of us, glancing down at his lap.

"Okay just think about it Emmett will you?"

"Look guys, drop it. Maybe you just need to raise your standards instead of me lowering them! OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED!"

"Well then, this could be quite interesting for all of us then." I whispered with a smile on my face. Hmm.. maybe he's even right. That sure would be a first.

* * *

The next few weeks of the girl hunt were actually quite fun. Without having to worry about flashing our best smiles every which where we went, or worrying if the girl would actually get into our beds or not. Our weekends turned into 'Boy's night in' and we would watch one of the new films Jasper would get us or blast music and drink our asses off.

The three of us were working on having actual conversations with girls instead of just simple flirting. It's harder than it looks... So far, we had all failed. Every time they started talking about 'smart' stuff or which favorite classic romantic book they liked we were lost. I had no idea what to say half the time.

Needless to say, we were getting better and even if I had succeeded with one of those previous girls don't think it would have gone far. None of them were my cup of tea. However, I think it was safe to say we were all proud of our willingness to try and talk to these girls, and I had started to feel a bit more confident.

On Wednesday, I found Emmett with his head undo the engine of his brand new Jeep. I pulled up a chair and flopped down. "Hey Emmett. Guess what? I thought we should take a break from the museums and stuff so I got us all some tickets to see the LA Lakers against the Chicago Bulls. Are you up for it?" I asked. He emerged from under the car and wiped his hands on his trousers.

"Yeh of course, I need some good sport to get my mind of that weird Emo girl... all she would talk about was her vampire cult... uhh. She gave me shivers!" He said as he shook his body from side to side.

"Yo Jazz! He said yes! Looks like we're going on a road trip this weekend! Hey... guys I actually have to go to the hospital now. My dad is out of town so he asked me to fill in for him... and I get paid so its not a total loss. Do you guys want to come with? It's one of the places we haven't actually looked for girls yet."

With the guys both agreeing to go to the game and the hospital, I couldn't help but smile as I threw on some jeans and a black button down shirt. Emmett emerged a few minutes later wearing a clingy wife beater with his jeans way too low down, and Jasper wearing tracksuits and a printed t shirt. "Hey nice shirt Jazz." I said as Emmett looked over at him "Yeh I thought the logo suited our current situation"

Emmett laughed, I guess he finally got the joke. "Pffff, Brains beats butts... sometimes. Classic! Where do you get these t shirts from Jazz?"

About twenty minutes later we were all pulling into my dads reserved space at the hospital parking lot in Jasper's BMV. "Edward! How are you today? Nice to see you brought some friends along..." Mrs Parker the old secretary said as we entered. "You can just go through to your section, you know the normal procedure. When we need you we'll give you a shout yeh?"

"Yeh sure bye!" I said as I grabbed Jasper's and Emmett's arms pulling them away from the vending machines and headed towards my section. The hospital was pretty cool, it did help that my father practically owned it but hey.

Hmm... maybe I should start telling these girls I was a full time doctor?

"Woah you get your own office Edward?" Em said as he jumped onto my desk. "Yes, well technically this is my dad's, that's why it is so big and nice. If you were a sub then you'll be in a communal staff room... not nice."

I shuddered at the memory. Most of the people there would be old nurses, completely infatuated with my 'amazingly gorgeous' father. I had to listen to there gossip for... well minutes.

"So when do we get to do something?" Jasper asked as he ran his fingers across the spines of all the books stacked up along the wall shelves. I started clearing papers off the desk and pretended to look like I knew what I was doing. I did train and all that, I am qualified. But I never really had an interest in my dad's business life.

"Oh well you see this phone on my desk? Well when someone needs me they'll just call through this phone and I will be told what room to go to."

"And how long will that be?"

"Urm, well normally I only get a few calls a day. You guys might want to settle down. It could take a while."

Emmett laughed. "I bet you guys it will ring any m-" 'RING RING' Okay thats just freaky. I ran over to the phone before either of them could grab it or start an argument. "Hello?"

"Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, do you need me?"

"No, well yes. Can you just stop by room 103 and drop off an ice pack and a bandage? I am sorry but a few of our employees have called in sick today and you are one of the only people available at this moment."

"Oh right don't worry about it. I'll be there in a sec." I hung up and turned to see my friend's excited faces. "So do we have or first mission?"

"Well, not really, I just need to drop off some stuff. You guys wanna come with?" I don't know why I even asked. They were out the door before I had even got up from the extremely comfy chair. Honestly, I have no idea why they are so interested.

We all popped next door to grab the stuff that was needed and soon started making our way through the halls, dodging staff running around with clip boards in their hands and old people being wheeled around in wheel chairs.

"What is this? A mental institute?"

"I wish it was Emmett. That way we could leave you here."

"OI-" He began, but immediately stopped as a flushed old nurse came running into me. "Oh thank god! We need a doctor in room 102 immediately!"

"Okay I'm coming right now. Give me one second." She nodded and fled away quickly, dropping her notebook once before she rounded the corner.

"You guys go to room 103 and just drop this stuff off okay? Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Just stay put and wait for either me or another doctor to come around. Only white coated doctors are allowed okay?"I asked, tugging at my white doctors lab coat.

With that I followed the nurse, searching the door numbers. The last thing I saw was Jasper holding the supplies and Emmett with an evil glint in his eye... god help us.

* * *

**BPOV**

SHIT SHIT SHTI!!! Sometimes I never knew how I was such a good dancer when I couldn't even walk over a flat surface without tripping up. Alice and Rose had gone down to the cafe to get a drink while I was meant to go grocery shopping. Instead, I am now at the hospital with a very sore knee and grazed hands. I was lead into room 103 where a nurse told me to wait until my things arrived.

I caught my reflection in the mirror as I sat up on the bed. I definitely wasn't dressed to impress but I certainly had a sexy mysterious look going for me.

I was wearing a plain, thin white vest, and a very short jeans skirt. I had no makeup on apart from my beloved strawberry lip gloss and some smudged eyeliner around my eyes. My long brown hair was down, kind of messy this morning. Rose tried calming it down for me this morning but no such luck, sleeping on the sofa was a definite no no from here on out.

I was getting fidgety sitting down in the all white room so I decided to walk around, my knee was hardly that bad but since I am a regular here I might as well have it done properly. Ooh, and plus I was a very quick healer. I looked at some of the strange posters stuck on the wall and even pulled out a few leaflets on safe sex. Oh well... could be interesting....

Well there's something I never knew... I was about half way through reading it when I got up to get a glass of water. As I let it soothe my throat I couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long, normally they were really quick here.

I sat back down and that's when I heard some voices outside. I stopped reading and went over to the wall, pressing my ear to it to try and get the best hearing. "Dude we look like real doctors!" A loud, deep booming voice said.

"I think this is a real bad idea Emmett, we were only meant to drop off some stuff!" A slightly southern accept replied. Cool, they were both guys.

"Oh come on Jazz, don't turn into Edward. How hard can it be? Just act all superior... and like you know what you are doing."

"Fine go go, but once we drop the stuff let's get going. I think if you tried to operate on someone you could get arrested."

"Pssh! No one will even tell the difference between us and real doctors, come on." I quickly took my ear off the wall, but caught my hand on the side of the table and dropped the leaflet right by the door.. "Crap" I mumbled as I started moving over towards it, but before I could get to it the door opened and two guys, presumingly the fake doctors walked it. Wow, they were hot! The big guy looked straight down at the leaflet and picked it up before glancing over at me with a cheesy grin.

Normally I would never let any stranger try and fix me up in here, but they seemed decent. And fuck they were hot... did I say that already?

"I believe you dropped this." His voice turned husky as he walked over to me... wow, he was big. Rose would sure like this one. "Safe sex, nice subject choice." Yep, a perfect match. If only they had another friend...

Blushing beet red, I laughed nervously."Um thanks for picking it up."

"No problem." He said as he continued to stand there looking at me.

"Are you guys the doctors? Have you brought the stuff for my knee?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood just a bit, secretly laughing. God, I should just pretend to go along with it for now. They seemed pretty harmless.

"Why yes, yes I am. My name is Em- no wait my name is Doctor..." He paused looking down at his badge, "...Mar-Martisk-Martisky.... you know what just call me Doc M." He said finally, looking up, happy with him self. I couldn't help but notice his friend roll his eyes, I faught back the urge to do the same.

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor M." I said in a serious tone, trying to keep a straight face, reaching my hand out to shake his. He took it immediately and shook it a little too hard. My hands were both still very tender. "Ow, sorry I grazed that hand earlier."

"Oh I'm really sorry Miss..."

I decided to play with them a little here. "Miss, just Miss to you two." I said as I pointed my finger between the two of them.

"Well then Miss what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you being doctors and all, should be able to identify that don't you think?" I asked angelically.

"Um right sure... Doctor Be-Bell-Bellowit, Doctor B will do that immediately. Doctor B... off you go.. identify the problem."

"Sure thing Doctor M." The guy who I am guessing was Jasper said between grazed teeth, glaring at Emmett and snapping the glove onto his hand.

"So I'm guessing you tripped? You said your hands were tender, and by the look of your knee you need an ice pack.. ice pack. Oh right yes. Doctor... M grab the ice pack and bandages, I just need to go find a colleague of mine if that is alright with you?" He asked looking at me.

"No sure go ahead, I am perfectly happy to be left in the skilled hands of Doctor M." I replied looking back over at Emmett, giggling just a little. They both smirked and looked me over. Yum. I watched Jasper give Emmett a cheeky grin and a thumbs up before sprinting out the door.

"Right Miss, so let me get started then. I'm just going to uh... bandage your um... hands together with this. Then I'll plop this ice pack down on your knee, sound good?"

"Yeh, do your thing Doc."

Not five minutes later both my hands were bandaged completely together and my knee was going numb from the cold. "Uhh... Doc, do you think maybe I can separate my hands just a little?"

"Yeh let me grab the scissors, uh, well these should do." He said holding up a shiny pair of... oh my god, does he not know what that is? That is not going any where near my hands!

"Woah dude!"

* * *

**EPOV**

I was just rinsing the blood off of my hands, (Some kid had got hit by a car and had grazed all the skin off the left side of his leg.) when Jasper came running in, panting heavily.

"Do you know how far apart room 102 and 103 are? Well it's a long way I can tell you that." And that is when I noticed what he was wearing. "Jasper what the hell are you doing? Why aren't you with Emmett and why the hell are you wearing a doctors uniform?"

"Look, Emmett got me into this and now he's with this girl and she needs an ice pack and bandaging up..."

"You left Emmett alone? He's like a little kid Jasper, he needs constant supervision! Come on lets go."

When we finally got to the room the first thing I saw was a terrified looking girl, staring at something in Emmett's hands. But Emmett's back was turned so I had no idea what it was. I swung open the door and the girl looked right up at me. Wow... wow! Now she was the kind of girl I could see myself with.. anyway back to the point.

"Hi I'm Doctor Mason... I'm sorry for any trouble our new intern may have caused you." I said as I looked at her red knee and bandaged hands? I turned to Emmett and.. oh my god.

"Emmett-"

"Doctor M."

"Whatever, why the hell have you got that in your hands?"

"What I was just going to cut the bandages..." he trailed off looking completely confused. I stormed up to him and grabbed the instrument out of his hands.. "Doctor.. M," I said my vision going red, "This instrument is used for keeping a woman's cervix open when she is in labour."

With that Emmett feinted. He actually feinted! I turned back to the beautiful girl only to see her on her feet already and going for the door. Her hands were free and her knee had been completely bandaged up. "Um I'm probably just going to go now.. you obviously have a lot to teach that one." She giggled as she nodded her head over to Emmetts direction.

"Yeh sorry about him, he's new here and-"

"Don't worry, I know Emmett and Jasper aren't real doctors, but I knew they were no harm to me so I just went with it." she winked at me and her mouth turned up into the biggest grin as she gripped on to the door handle, pausing for a moment.

My heart pounding in my chest as I tried unsuccessfully to wipe the grin off my face. My body got a bit tingly when I thought back to her deep chocolate eyes... but then Emmett started to stir. Wow, he was going to get it big time!

She looked back over her shoulder, like she was thinking about something until she actually turned around and walked back over to three of us.

"My name is Bella by the way. Bella Swan."

"I'm Edward Mason. And yes this is Jasper and Emmett, how did you know-?"

"We can talk about it some other time." she said, biting her gorgeous plump lip. I let my eyes slowly look her up and down and wait- other time? Yes. "I have a few friends I am sure you guys would get along with great... maybe you want to take my number and give me a call?"

I was speechless, her eyes were so big and they reminded me of the very ones I had dreamed about earlier. She raised her eyebrow at me and I shook my head. Luckily Jasper stepped forward.

"It would be our pleasure Bella, especially if these friends of you are as kind and beautiful as you are." he said as he took the card she was holding out. Damn his southern accent, she blushed, I want her.

Wait what?

"No problem. Well then I will be waiting for you guys to call. See ya."

"Bye." me and Jasper said in unison.

"Oh yeh, BYE!" Emmett screamed out as the door shut behind her. Bella. "Fuck she was hot guys. I think this day has been very successful. Can we go home now?"

I yanked Emmett up by the shirt. "Ten bucks says you can't make it to the car before me and Jazz. You are in so much trouble Emmett. You have no idea."

* * *

**Thanks again guys!! and yes.. if you had read the old version of this story then you would have noticed the change. Bella does indeed have their numbers so they will be in contact soon :) your reviews determine when that time will be. Love you all xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**xx**

**Review**


	3. SAW III

**heya guys :) thanks for the reviews and sooooo... i HAVE decided to continue with the story :) x x x so keeep em coming :) twilight doesn't belong to me but the plot does !!**

**as always I ****hope you enjoy it** **and I love you guys, reviews make me happier :)**

**your favorite. *hint hint* author--** x x x **vicky-twilight-obsessed **x x x

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as we got back to the house the three of us flopped down on the sofa. I lay my head back and thought the day over... well I definitely knew what the highlight was. That girl Bella, but wow she was hot, but beautiful aswell? I guess her name suited her well then. I only caught a mere glimpse of her beautiful figure but.. I couldn't even explain it.

It didn't help that her very thin white shirt gave me a very clear view of her black bra... I wonder if that was on purpose? Just those eyes though, and the legs... even bandaged up were so much nicer than ninety nine percent of the legs I have seen in the past.

"I never knew being a doctor could be so much fun.." Emmett trailed off as he slipped his enormous shoes of and stretched himself over the whole couch.

"Emmett, I don't think what you did today could classify as being a doctor."

"What? Yeh it could, I saved that woman. She would have like... died without me."

"Whatever you say Doctor M." I heard Jasper start to laugh from downstairs, I think he was just getting the film. I wonder what we are watching? I wonder what Bella was doing? I wonder if Bella-

"Anyway, she was pretty fit if I say so myself. And did you see the way she was checking out my muscles?"

I felt a little flutter of jealousy inside me, wtf?? "Um, checking you out??"

"I would hardly call it that, I think the reason her eyes went so wide was because she had never seen such a huge guy with the brain the size of a pea. You are like a bag of meat Emmett." Jasper spoke up as he came back from the basement holding Saw III in his hands.

Great, we were going to be laughing tonight... no joke.

Emmett lobbed a pillow over at him but Jasper easily dodged it. "Woah easy Emmett. Look what I got.." He said rattling the dvd box around in his hands.

"Ahh, sick! Eddie go get the beer."

"Emmett what did we say earlier?"

"Okay fine fine, Edwaaard, please may you go and get the beers??"

"Why yes, yes I could Emmett." I finally managed to get up and trudge over to the fridge.. and.. shit.. "Emmett?!"

"Now what? Just hurry up already will you?"

"Why the fuck is the only things in the fridge a few bottles of booze, a cube of cheddar cheese and a jar of pickles? We went shopping last week for heavens sake?"

"Oh yeh I forgot about those, bring the pickles too will you?"

There was no point arguing now, I guess we needed to go grocery shopping sometime this weekend then. I opened the bottles and started to make my way back over to them, but landed in the middle of a heated discussion instead.

"You know Emmett you are seriously lucky she was so chilled about the whole thing. Imagine if it wasn't her and instead a.. a super sensitive lawyer who liked his privacy?? HE WOULD HAVE SUED!!"

"Yeh well it wasn't. So its all fine. And it was a SHE!"

"Edward could have been fired you ding bat!"

"Yeh well..."

"CARLISLE could have been fired!"

"Oh...... really?"

God he is such an idiot. No smart girl would go in a ten mile radius of him... he had no chance of winning this bet. I smiled, it was definitely down to me and Jasper in my mind.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering. Where's the card with her number one it? Maybe we could ask her-" I started off, but got caught off by both of them

"SHHHH!! It's starting."

Ugh, I guess I 'll just ask later then.

* * *

**BPOV**

"OH BELLA BELLA!!!!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO DIE???!!!"

As soon as I unlocked the door to the apartment, Alice jumped on me and Rose attacked me with hugs. God how I loved them. "Alice calm, okay? Calm..."

She breathed in and out and that let me finally shut the door so our neighbors didn't get all pissy with us for making too much noise. "It was just a minor scrape to the my knee and hands, see?" I pointed to my knee and they both breathed out deeply.

"Bloody hell Bells, me and Alice thought you had been run over or something... honestly, you are too darn clumsy for your own good."

"Yeh I mean you don't just go to the hospital for that. Well I suppose YOU do then..."

"HEY! Don't be mean, I can't help it that I have inherited my world class clumsiness. Although... run over... does sound like me."Alice laughed and Rose rolled he eyes, and with that they both went back to the living room leaving me there alone. "HEY GUYS!"

"WHAT?"

"THANKS"

"FOR WHAT?"

"FOR MAKING ME FEEL SO BLOODY WELCOME IN MY OWN HOME."

"WHATEVER BITCH, GET IN HERE, ME AND ALICE WANT TO HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT!!!"

"YEH BELLS COME ON WE HAVEN'T HAD ONE IN AGES!! IT IS GONNA BE SOOOO GOOD..."

"Um Alice, no need to yell, I am right here..." She smiled sheepishly at me and jumped up. "Right then, Rose go get the blankets and pillows, Bella go make the popcorn and I will get our pyjamas. Sound good? Okay move, move move!"

She really was annoying, small and annoying... and kind of acting like an army marshall. Awww.. what a cute image. We should totally dress like that for the next themed night at the club.

"Hey guys!" I called from the kitchen. "Yes?" a course of replies echoed through the apartment. "When is our next themed night? And what is the timetable for next week?"

They both came holding the supplies we had been ordered to get and sat by the counter as I put the pop corn in the microwave. Rose put her head in her hands as she thought. "Urm well I think we get this weekend off, thank god. Themed night is on Tuesday I think."

"Pole dancing is on Monday by the way. So it won't be a problem if we go shopping this weekend too.. we will make it all up with tips." ALice cut in, thinking of spending already. Rose glared but continued anyway.

"Wednesday we have the day off and Thursday we are waitressing." I groaned, I was crap at waitressing. "What about Friday?" I asked.

"The company's ten year anniversary party, remember?"

"Oh yeh! I hope we don't forget any of the moves..."

"Don't worry Bells, we've been practicing for months." I smiled thankfully at Alice just as the bell to the microwave went off. I opened the door to it and a bunch of steam filled my face. "Ewwww!" I squealed as my friends laughed.

"I had an idea for theme night by the way." I said as I poured the pop corn into a huge bowl. "What's that?" asked Alice as she got us each a glass of wine.

"Army night."

"Army night?" Alice asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Army night! I love it!" Rose grinned as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. "We could all like have army stripes and wear cute army crop tops and skirts! Imagine Alice..."

"Okay fine, army night it is. But next time I am choosing."

"Cool, we will phone management on Monday. You know they can make anything happen for the three of us, even on a days notice." I sighed as we each went off to change.

Five minutes later I was wedged between the two of them with a big bucket of popcorn on my lap, wearing Alice's so called 'pyjamas' and with a huge fury blanket wrapped around us "So what we watching?" I said as I stuffed a hand full into my mouth.

"Your favorite."

"ROMEO AND JULIET?!"

"No I was being sarcastic, me and Alice are trying to widen your film range. God stupid soppy romances. I swear you have watched that too many times. You know all the words of by heart yet?"

"Uh.. maybe." I blushed, I was a sucker for the classics okay? "Aww you are so cute when you blush Bells!"

"Shut up and put the film on."

"But we didn't even tell you what it was yet.."

"Just put it on Alice..."

"Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you..."

* * *

**EPOV**

Half an hour through we were all in hysterics on the floor.. bloody hell this film was ridiculous. So much shit it was just too funny!

Please tell me they're going to rip his th-... HA!! They did!!!! Oh my god, we seriously need to calm down. I wiped the tears from my face after the scene was over and turned to Jasper.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yeh?"

"What exactly happened today before I came into the room?"

"Long story Edward."

"I have time, anyway I don't think the next good scene is for another ten minutes or so."

"Okay fine fine, Basically.......

* * *

**BPOV**

"FUUUUCK!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the popcorn went flying into the air. We were all curled together on the floor underneath the blanket, trembling in fear. Why the hell did they put this on?

"Bella?"

"Why did we watch this again?"

"I have honestly no idea Alice...was it something to do with trying to widen my bloody FILM RANGE! People don't get mauled to a slow death in Romeo and Juliet I can tell you that!"

"Umm guys??"

"What Rose?"

"I don't think you will want to watch this next bit..."

"What, why not?"

And me, being me, of course brought my head out form the blanket to join Rose, and looked straight at the TV.

Fuck no.....

After that we turned the film off and all settled on the floor just talking. "So what exactly happened at the hospital then Bella?"......

* * *

**EPOV**

"Basically.. after you left us, Emmett over there decided to go next door and it was some other persons office. There were two sets of doctors uniforms hanging up, and well you know Emmett thought it would be a good idea if we tried them on."

"WHAT? They were really comfy?"

"Anyway... so he managed to pursuade me to try it on and then next thing we know we are outside the patients room... Emmett launches himself in there and then we see this girl standing by the corner."

"Yeh so she had dropped this safe sex leaflet so I picked it up for her."

"And then Emmett couldn't read the bloody name tag so I ended up being.."

* * *

**BPOV**

"DOCTOR M AND DOCTOR B!!!" Rose and Alice where already doubled over in laughter clutching their sides. "So yeh then basically he was being really sweet trying to actually help me. He was soo cluless. Then guess what he tried to cut the bandages off with?"

"What?"

"That thingy that holds a womans' vag open when giving birth!"

"Pffhhhh.. no way?! Seriously, god this guy sounds like a complete idiot."

"Yeh he was Rose, but you know I think he is exactly your type."

"What stupid?"

"NO! Really big, and strong, huuuge arms and muscles, really sweet dimples and brown curly hair."

"Muscles?"

"Biggest I've seen anyway."

"Hmm..." Rose flopped backwards, probably fantasizing about this guy now.

"Wait wait, so what did the other guy look like?" Alice had her legs crossed and was bouncing in anticipation.

"Well... he was really tall, like the other guy but not as muscley. He had bright blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, like that wind swept look almost. You know he can pass for Rose's twin. Just imagine the male Rosalie.."

"Wow..."

"Yeh and oh Alice... He had the sweetest southern accent ever."

"I am in heaven."

"Do you think we can see them again Bella?" Rose said as she sat back up. "I don't know I mean I think the other guy was actually doctor." I mumbled, thinking of Edward. I smiled.

"What my guy?" Alice asked curiously.

"YOUR guy Alice?"

"I mean.. the blonde one..." I looked over at her and she looked like a little puppy with her big black eyes staring back at me. Aww...

"No not the blonde one, the one who came in afterwards."

"Which other one?"

"You know, I told you about him already didn't I?" OH no wait.. I think I was just day dreaming about him. Oopsy...

"Oh well basically afterwards, this OTHER guy came in... he was just wow. Green eyes, messy bronze hair, muscles and yeh he was so good looking and perfect but he would never look at me like that but he would be the perfect guy for me in this bet I mean-"

"Woah Bells! Slow down, you like this guy down you?"

"Maybe..."

"Aww... but you need to tell us something, because we can't forget about the bet, where they all.. you know.."

"Fuckable?" Rose cut in.

I laughed, "Yeh, they could be male models guys, I am serious..."

"Did you happen to catch their names?"

"Well the southerner was Jasper."

"Jasper..."

"And the huge one was um... oh god I cant remember it was like Em.. Eme, no wait. Emmett!"

"Are you sure? Bit of a weird name." Rose tossed her head back and laughed.

"Yes I am sure and you guys haven't even heard the best bit yet."

"There's more?" Alice asked, coming out of her trance. I nodded my head and smiled. "I told them about you guys..."

"All good things I hope?"

"Of course... AND I gave them my number! They said they would call." I was tackled to the floor by the time I had finished my sentence. "OH my god this is so exciting, I mean wow, I really want to meet them, and they said they would call soon right? Wow wow wow."

Rose stayed quiet as we listened to Alice rant off for another ten minutes. She just smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. This was definitely going to get a lot more interesting now. Three friends vs. three friends. I only hope they were the type of guys who liked to fool around.

"So what is the plan for this weekend again guys?"

"The basketball game remember? Angela gave me those tickets she won in a contest."

"Thats this weekend?"

"Yup. Maybe after we can like go clubbing or something. Have some fun? You know I don't really like basketball guys..."

"Yeh well, you never know what could happen? You might like it."

She snorted. "Yeh, if one of the players ran off to Vegas with me."

"Guuuuys." Alice moaned. "You promised we could go shopping too?" she unleashed the full power of her eyes on Rose and I. I flung a pillow in front of my face and they both looked at me questionably.

"What? You know what she does with her eyes Rose. You just can't resist that puppy dog look."

Alice laughed and rolled her eyes. "I have a look? Nice. Better remember that for next time I want something from you guys."

"Whatever guys, I am going to book us all a nice hotel for the night before."

"Right now?" I asked, Rose just shrugged. "It's called being prepared Bella, my worst nightmare would be staying at a motel.. or even any hotel under at least four stars."

If she wasn't so beautiful and like my sister, I would really think her a bitch.

* * *

**EPOV**

"And yeh, then basically you came in and saved the day."

"Bella... Miss AE, accident and emergency."

"Whatever you say Emmett."

"Okay so this girl was.. beautiful, lovely and had a sense of humor. Did we like forget about the bet or something? We should have asked her out right then and there."

"Oh yeh!! But to be honest I don't really see myself with her... I prefer blondes. Maybe one of her friends..." Emmett trailed off

"Of course you do.. but I don't know. She seemed really like, girlfriend material if you know what I mean."

_I can't stop thinking about her._

"Okay okay, so tell again what are we doing this weekend?"

"Well I thought we had decided to take a break off of the whole 'hunt' thing, so on friday we are driving up and staying the night at some hotel.. and then saturday we will go and watch the basketball game I talked to you guys about, and sunday... we go CLUBBING! Just like the good old days."

"So when do we call the girl?" Jasper asked puzzled, taking the card out of his pocket. I stared at it mesmerized.

"We call Bella, tomorrow morning and tell her we are very sorry but maybe we can meet up next week? We have.. important doctor duties to attend to?"

"You sure you want to lie to her Edward?" Jasper asked, looking concerned. Emmett cut in suddenly clapping his hands and snatching away the card. "Yeh whatever, it sounds good. So urm... who has the basketball tickets again?"

"Um... Emmett?"

"Don't look at me boys, you said so yourself.. never trust me with anything."

* * *

**Okay thats it... I know this chapter was a tiny wittle little bit shorter than the others so far.. but thats because the other chapters will be longer. I hope you guys like it as always... How will the girls feel about the lying/// and is it possible they will meet up? Your reviews will decided how soon that time comes.**

** love you all x x x vicky-twilight-obsessed x x x**

**x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x**

**x x x**

**review**


	4. MISS BUDWEISER

**twilight belongs to stephenie meyer, but this plot is mine! don't make me send Victoria on you :P**

**HEYA EVERYONE!! time for the road trip.... i am liking the response way more now. Plus I definitely prefer this version too.**

**hope you enjoy it guys and review as always!!!! xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx**

* * *

**EPOV**

We had got Emmett's jeep completely packed full of stuff for our weekend trip. But, only about one suitcase load was stuff we actually needed. It contained the necessities like our clothes and wash bags and stuff. The rest was a complete mystery to me.

Emmett made sure we had at least three kegs of beer. THREE? I don't know what he thought we were going to be doing, better not be stopped by the fricking cops thats all I gotta say. There were also dvds, and music, courtesy of Jasper scattered around the whole floor. There was also enough food to last us about... two weeks?

Emmett had taken my advice about going food shopping, he had just gone a little to the extreme, and then decided to bring it all with us.

I don't even know why I bothered asking if we needed all of it... Emmett had thought of every possible situation he could. Hey at least if we got caught and stopped in the middle of a war, we would have the giant inflatables Emmett so kindly decided to stuff under my seat to fend off the attackers. Pffh, yeh right.

I locked up the house and hid the spare key under the loose tile on the patio square, before making my way down to the car and the two nightmares I called best friends. Emmett had decided to drive, not that he ever let anyone else drive his 'baby'.

Although, I didn't let anyone ever drive my car either so I couldn't really blame him for that.

Jasper, dam him, had called shot gun yesterday, meaning I would have to be crammed in the back seat with all the junk. Both of them were already seat belted and in place as I went and opened the door.

I had ended up calling Bella myself, while the others where out shopping. She seemed happy that I called, that was good right? Turns out she was busy this weekend anyway with her friends.

That definitely helped save me from the awkward apologies. I wonder where they were going? Well wherever they were or are going right now it must be more comfortable than this.

"Hurry up man, how long does it take to lock up?"

"Well maybe next time you should do it and I can drive eh?" I said as I struggled to get my foot over the snooker cues... wait a second , snooker cues?

"Emmett?"

"Yes?" He replied as he began to pull out of the driveway with a determined look on his face.

"Why is there a bunch of snooker stuff back here?"

"Not me man, ask Jazz."

I looked over at him but he wasn't responding, ear phones in I'm guessing. I leant forward and tugged them out, only to hear the blaring heavy metal for myself. "Turn that off!"

"Oops sorry, I couldn't hear you earlier... did you say something?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Hey don't be so fucking stressed all the time Eddie, the girls never like a stressy."

"Shut up Emmett and concentrate on driving will you?"

"Yeh yeh.."

I turned back to Jazz who had an amused look on his face, but it turned into a frown when he saw me staring at him. "Why, I repeat, is there a bunch of snooker stuff in the back?"

"Well, you know how they always have these snooker tables at these motels, well they never have the stuff. So.. I am being smart here and planning ahead." He said smugly.

"You know, I don't even want to know how your mind works Jasper, really I don't. Hang on, did you say motel?"

Emmett laughed and half turned, being careful to still have some view of the road ahead. "Well you see Edward, there is no point trying to grab a NICE hotel or whatever. There is no point. We are just going to be sleeping there, having breakfast, then leaving."

"If only it was that simple Emmett."

"Whatever man, I didn't want to waste any money on some fancy shit."

We had pulled off the crumbly country road and got up to the motor way, finally. I tried to clear some of the stuff, a football, pringles, rolo yoghurt, some girl's pants? And... I don't even know what THAT is.

"Okay then, I am going to sleep, how long is the drive again?"

"About five hours, but we'll stop off half way I think."

"Okay sure, wake me up then yeh?"

"Yeh yeh sure. So Jazz... you know yesterday I was talking about those fatboy beanbags I needed for the games room?" ...

* * *

**BPOV**

'Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.'

We had been on the road for about an hour now in the BMV, our joint car if you need to know. Rose was driving and slurping on a milkshake. Alice was fast asleep in the back seat, sprawled over all three seats, snoring her little head off. And me, well I was just bored.

The radio was on full blast and me and Rose would always join in a the chorus, bobbing our heads and singing. It was a good day, the sun was shining and it was hot, the air con was on and we had to keep drinking.

I wondered how come we had so little stuff for once? I swear one time we had five suitcases when we went away for a picnic, but for a whole weekend we could fit EVERYTHING in the boot? Oh well, I guess Alice and Rose must finally be listening to me, product isn't everything."Hey Rose?"

"Ya Bells?"

"What exactly is the plan for this weekend?"

"Well, we should get to the hotel sometimes quite late tonight, I booked this GORGEOUS hotel, five stars."

"Nice one." Well, with Rose and Alice as best friends, I kinda got used to the constant perfection. If it wasn't famous, infamous, or glamorous, then they wouldn't be caught dead in it.

"And yeh, then in the morning we going to go shopping." she said and turned to gauge my reaction.

I stayed silent, Alice however, having heard her favorite word in the world, woke up and sat up straight. "Who said shopping?"

"Don't worry you didn't miss much Alice, Rose was just going over the weekend plan and stuff. And yeh Rose let me just say... why?" I hated shopping, especially with Alice. She was OBSESSED! Although to be fair, her style was great.. the same as mine an Rose's.

"Wait wait, let me finish. So yeh, then we go to the game.. it starts at six p.m. I think, then we go back to the hotel, get some beauty's sleep and then on sunday morning we go to this local spa I found! I really need to have a wax-"

"Yeh yeh okay, I don't really want to know."

"Haha, sorry Bells."

"Hey maybe you should have one done too Bella!" Alice said as she poked her head forward.

"Only if you do it too."

"Fine, deal. And no breaking it this time! Last time we went, you ran out screaming."

I blushed, what? I was much younger then, and the whole idea of it was just... ugh. "Fine deal. But why we getting so glammed up sorry? With the whole shopping and pampering exercises?"

"Oh yeh I forgot, on Sunday we are going out clubbing. Its called 'Smoke and Fire' and there is a special stage night when people just go up on stage and do there own thing."

"Clubbing? Nice, we better show them people how to dance properly then eh?"

"That was the idea Bella."

"Hey, I wonder what I should wear."

"Do us all a favor Alice and just think about it, I think I would die if we were talking about clothes for an hour."

"Half an hour then?"

I laughed and lay my head back down. God I loved my life, this weekend should be amazing.

"Ooh Bells, I know what you should wear!"

I zoned out as I went back to remembering the call I had got from Edward this morning. His voice was like honey to a bee. Me being the voice of course... I only dreamed of how long it would be before I heard it again.

* * *

**EPOV**

I awoke to a racket of sound coming from the radio. I tried yelling over the noise but Jasper and Emmett were completely consumed by it, rapping along as loud as they could.

'But I know that if I stay stun-ting All these girls only gonna want one thing I could spend my whole life good will hun-ting Only good gon' come is as good when I'm cumm-ing She got a ass that'll swallow up a g-string And up top, unh... Two bee stings And I'm beasting Off the riesling'-

I lurched forward and shut the radio off only to hear an eruption of "Heys!" and "What did you do that fors?"

I laid back down and rested my head on the seat, pinching the bridge of my nose and then massaging my temple. "Do you want me to go to deaf? What was that crap anyway?"

"THAT, amazing song, was called 'Run this Town'. Never diss Jay-Z again Eddie he is a legend." He tutted at me.

I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands together. "Yeh okay Emmett, you'll get over it. How long left anyway?"

"Well actually, we are about to stop, I'm hungry anyway."

"Why don't you just eat something we already have, seriously we could feed an army back here." I said, pointing to the boot, and next to me, and.. below me.

'Well unless you want to be pushing this big thang for miles, I suggest we stop for gas."

"Point taken."

About fifteen minutes later we pulled in at a petrol station. Jasper stayed to fill up and pay while me and Emmett went inside to find a table to sit at and eat. We strolled into the cafe area and headed for the, not so nice, selection of food.

"Seriously, are we going to eat this stuff?" I said as I held up a box of.. sushi. If that's what it even was. It looked seriously congealed or something. "No, we are just going to sit and have a drink. Where's the bar?"

"Emmett, this is a petrol station in the middle of nowhere, not a local bar. The only alcohol we are gonna get is going to be the cooking wine in isle three. Unless we open the beer kegs..."

"But I thought we were going to save them for later?"

"Emmett do you really think we are going to drink three kegs all by ourselves? In ONE weekend?"

"Okay fine.. lets buy some plastic cups then. Ooh oh!! Can we get the ones with spider-man on?"

"Remind me how it is possible he is the same age as me?"

"Seriously Edward, stop bloody complaining ALL the time. It is getting seriously old, just learn to live a little will you?"

After we had got the cups, we headed back to the car laughing. I guess Jasper had gone to the toilet or something because he wasn't there anymore. We waited around for about five minutes but he still hadn't come back.

We decided to open the first keg, but when we opened the boot, we only found two in there. One of them was missing, and only Jasper could have taken it. I called him about four times before he finally answered.

"H-hello?"

"Jasper where the hell are you?"

"Um, I'm coming, just give me a minute."

"Just get your ass over here will you?" I hung up and turned to a sad looking Emmett. "The beer. The precious beer!" He sobbed as he hung his head down.

"Emmett! Concentrate, Jasper probably has it alright. Look he's coming now."

"Does he have it?"

"No, look wait here a second. Hey Jazz!" I ran up to him and he looked pretty dazed. What the fuck happened, we were gone for... maybe half an hour max?

"What the fuck happened? And wheres the beer gone?"

"Look, I met a girl..."

"Fuck okay we gotta go, we're going to be late. Has she anything to do with the beer?"

"Yes."

"Alright, lets move then. Emmett get the car started, Jazz needs to talk about something."

"Girl trouble?"

"Yep."

"Alright boys, this better be good."

I managed to get in the front seat without too much complaints form everyone else. Emmett stuck to his guns at driving, and since this whole palaver was Jasper's fault, he didn't really argue when I told him to get in the back.

"Jesus Christ Emmett, I know what Edward means now, it is sooo uncomfortable back here." He groaned as he pulled a random, rubber chicken out from behind his seat.

"Jasper, stop trying to delay and start explaining, right now."

"Okay fine... let me start from when you guys left me."

* * *

**JPOV**

I was in charge of getting all the car stuff ready and everything while the guys went off to get food or something. I was really looking forward to this weekend actually, without having to worry about girl troubles, or at least the girl 'friend' troubles.

I had filled up and gone to pay already, the queue was non existent so I skimmed through quickly. Who knew gas was so expensive nowadays? As I was making my way back to the jeep, I saw a black BMV pull up on the other side of the lot.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two girls, one tall blonde, and one slightly shorter with long brown hair jump out and dash in the direction of the toilets. I didn't see their faces so I thought nothing of it. I stood up straight and tried to spot where Edward and Emmett were.

I looked up and saw them standing by the buffet, Emmett was holding something up, looked like plastic cups or something. I guess they realized that they wouldn't be selling alcohol here, smart one he is. But I guess his sense of humor makes up for it all.

I opened the boot and saw the three kegs sitting there, I opened the first and quickly attached the pump that would shortly be in use. Just as I turned around to see if they were coming yet or not, I bumped into someone small. A girl.

She was very petite and tiny, the top of her head didn't even come up to my shoulders. I laughed and apologized, steadying her by holding her shoulders, just another girl. But a second later when she looked up, my whole outlook on her changed.

Fuck she was beautiful.

The moment her sea green eyes met mine I was transfixed, her pale skin and her jet black, pixie hair just added to the attraction. She giggled, my new favorite sound. "Oops sorry, I didn't expect that."

"Oh no problem. It was my fault anyway." I said as she backed away from me.

"Don't try and be a gentleman, I probably shouldn't be walking so close to you."

"No trouble at all."

"Nice ride by the way-" she said as her eyes flickered towards the jeep, "-I'm in that BMV over there." she pointed over to the car, but my eyes stayed locked on her.

"Yeh, cool, I mean, nice ride you have.. too." Fuck, why did I have to act so retarded around her? "The jeep actually belongs to my friend, him, me and another guy were all off too watch the-"

"OH my god! I am with friends too! I think they just went to the bathroom though, I was meant to go and try find some booze, but just a hunch, I don't think there will be any in that old dump."

"Yeh I am Jasper by the way, my friends were actually-"

"Oh yeh sorry, my name is-" My god was she always so hyper active? Could a guy not get a word in? -"Wait a second, are those THREE kegs back there?"

"Um yeh, my friend likes his budweiser."

"Budweiser?"

"Um, yeh."

"You know, I really don't know you and I can totally understand if you say no, but do you think maybe, it would be okay if I bought one of those off you?"

How the fuck was I actually mean to say no to her? She parted her lips and her wide eyes became impossibly bigger.

"Um.. you know what? Why not? Sure, let me take this over to your car."

"OMG!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank YOU!" she looked so cute when she was jumping up and down like that. We started walking towards her car. Bloody thing this thing was heavy but.. I didn't want to look weak so I carried on walking.

"Do you need any help with that?" she asked with her eye brow raised almost like she saw straight trough my facade.

"No, I'm f-fine thank you." she opened the back door to the car and I heaved it in, feeling much relieved when the weight had gone.

"How much do you want for it then? I can give you whatever you want. God, this is just so nice of you!"

Her smile was beautiful, her white teeth, her luscious pink lips... what did she ask again?

"Um don't worry about it, you can have it. You enjoy it with your friends."

"Are you serious Jasper?" She said my name, how did she know my name again? Oh yeh I told her didn't I. I never caught hers though...

"Yeh I'm serious."

She smiled like a Chesire cat and literally jumped on me. Wrapping her arms around my neck and instinctively I held her up, I was so shocked I didn't know how to react, and then she kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much I won't forget this, I promise."

I gently lowered her down, and couldn't help the feeling of pure glee that came across me, I felt like a school boy with a crush. Her expression suddenly changed and a weird gleam came into her eye.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" I asked puzzled.

"With blonde hair and blue eyes." I frowned and rubbed my neck. "Urm yeh?"

She smiled, "You wouldn't happen to know a certain someone named Doctor M? Would you?" What the fuck? How did she know? I only realized my mouth was open when I began to talk again.

"Urm yes..."

She grinned. "I'm Alice. You met my friend Bella at the hospital the other day." Wow.

"Oh god, you are one of the friends!" it was starting to make sense now.

'So baby don't worry, you are my only,   
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,   
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,'

"Dam it, I'm sorry my phone is going, I'll just be a sec...H-hello?" Alice was still staring at me with a sly grin on her face.

"Jasper where the hell are you?" great, he sounded pissed, they have probably been waiting ages.

"Um, I'm coming, just give me a minute."

"Just get your ass over here will you?" he hung up and I turned back around to apologize... "I'm really sorry I need to go, my friends are a little angry I'm not back yet."

"No problem, I need to go for a bathroom break aswell though...I guess my promise to this favor will be easier now. Talking about phones.. " She trailed off.

"Oh of course. Here, give me your phone I'll put the number in now for you." She brought her hands up to mine as she handed me the phone. Our fingers brushed and the most amazing feeling seemed to shock through me. My fingers fumbled to type in the right numbers and when I had finished she snatched it back quickly as it started to vibrate.

"Sorry, this is actually Bella calling right now. I better go join them inside. Well then goodbye." she whispered as she kissed my cheek once again. I eagerly bent down in order for her to do so.

"Bye." I whispered as she turn and jogged away, walking away from her was harder than I thought...

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper had finally finished telling us about it when we were only about one and a half hours away from the motel. We had been silent the whole way through, wow.. it was quite a story. He shut his eyes and whacked his head back against the seat.

"Hey, easy with the car Jasper, she didn't do anything to you." Jasper sat up and gave him the 'are you actually serious' face. I still couldn't believe the luck, I mean Bella's friend shows up just as we were there? And Bella was there too and I didn't even know and-

"Hey.. so Jasper has Miss Budweiser now-" Emmett cut in.

"Miss Budweiser?" Jasper asked outraged. "Her name is Alice." he said through gritted teeth as he put his face in his hands and leant forward groaning.

"Whatever, personally, since I can't put a name to a face. I think since she stole all our beer, Miss Budweiser is a very suitable name-"

"She didn't steal it! I gave it to her-"

Emmett slapped Jasper's mouth shut with his large hand, not removing it before he was sure Jasper would stay quiet.

"Fine then. Jasper has this.. 'Alice' then. Edward obviously is whipped by Bella..."

"I am NOT whipped."

"Shut up. What I am saying is that, this leaves me with the mystery third friend. Did either of you happen to catch her name?"

I shrugged and Jasper leaned forward, quick to get a grip on his emotions. "Well, when you guys left, just before I met Alice... I saw these two girls running out of, what I now to be, 'their' car. I saw Bella, and then this was this other girl... slightly taller and with long blonde hair."

"Blonde hair? Kaching!"

I laughed as Emmett started bobbing his head in celebration. I felt a sudden vibration in my pocket and brought out my phone. Bella.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked, looking over my shoulder. "It's Bella." I replied excitedly. "She sent a text!"

"Read it then man!" Emmett boomed in my ear.

"Alright alright-" I chuckled

:: :: :: :: ::

"-Edward-

Alice just told me and Rose about that little meet up...

I thought you said you were going to an important work thing?

Nice.

-Bella-"

:: :: :: :: ::

We were all silent as I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Fuck it."

"Hey! At least I know her name is Rose right?"

* * *

**Alright guysees. so the only one who hasn't met any one so far is Rose...**

**but the girls have the boys number and vice versa OBVIOUSLY.. unfortunately they're not in the same hotel...... YET**

** :P review if you love it. love you guys xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xxx**

**review**


	5. MUD FIGHT

**twilight belongs to steph meyer, but this plot it mine... so dont make me send the werewolves on you!!!! :P**

**so.. we had a bit of a CLIFFY at the end of the last chapter huh? are bella and the girls REALLY that mad though??? I guess you'll find out in a second.**

**if you love it.. then review! Love you guys xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx**

* * *

**APOV**

I had just finished telling Bella and Rose of my incident with... Jasper. Wow, THAT is the ideal man for me. I only remembered about 2 minutes ago however that I never told him my name, you stupid git Alice, so currently I was sipping up a huge drink of the budweiser... Jasper... gave me.

Bella had sent a text off to Edward though... apparently he lied to her.

"Bells are you okay?"

"Hmm what? Yeh I'm fine. But basically he said that he was going to be at the hospital but now he's here. I kinda just had the feeling they wanted to avoid me or something?"

"Honey that is so stupid. Why would anyone want to-"

"Ooh ooh! Shush, he texted back."

"Read it aloud, read it aloud!" I squealed trying to grab the phone.

:: :: :: :: ::

"-Bella-

I am so sorry about that, please do not get the wrong idea!

I thought it would sound kind of pathetic of me to be a doctor one day and then suddenly be taking off on a road trip right after I met you.

But I have had this week end planned with my boys for weeks now and there was no way we could cancel.

So sorry.. forgive me? xxx

-Edward-"

:: :: :: :: ::

"He sent kisses Bella! This is such a good sign!" I gushed as she continued to stare at the screen.

"Yeh yeh, okay I am over it. Maybe this was a slight over reaction. And plus, we would have probably done the same thing... but I hadn't finished reading Alice."

"Oh oh, go on!" I wonder if Jasper mentioned me...

"-P.S- Jasper says Alice better be making good use of the beer this weekend. He wants you to all have fun."

I dropped my head back and sighed. Rose just rolled her eyes. "Alice stop looking like a love sick puppy for heavens sake. He's a man, you're a woman, you are better than this and HIM. Get your act together for fucks sake."

"Shut up Rose! God you're a bitch sometimes."

"Yeh but you guys are too and you love me for it!"

Bella and I just laughed at our driver and I shook my head as I downed the rest of the beer before Bella ripped it from my grasp. "Awww Alice, you are so cute right now!" , she said as she pinched my cheeks.

I slapped her arm off and groaned as my head hit the back of my seat.

"You know what Alice?"

"What now Bella?"

"I just think Rose is J-E-A-L-O-U-S, jealous." Rose laughed and gave Bella her, are-you-actually-serious, look.

"Yes Rose, because Alice just met Jasper, a gorgeous fuckable guy. Plus I met all three the other day, Edward, Jasper AND Emmett. You however, haven't met any of them or got any numbers so far."

"We'll see Bells, I bet I can win this bet by the end of the weekend if I wanted." This time I laughed. "Oh please, we all know I am going to win this. Nobody can resist the petite pixie that is me." I said facing upwards.

"Oh, so NOW you admit you are small!"

"Shouldn't have said that Bella. SHOULDN'T have said that..." And I attacked.

* * *

**RPOV**

Okay I was jealous, but there was no way in hell I was going to admit that to the giggling idiots in the back seat of my car having a tickle fight.

"No fair Alice, you cheated!!"

"Hey, I didn't cheat. Nobody said there was a rule against taking the other persons shoes off and tickling them until they can't breathe."

Another stream of giggles filled the car and I rolled my eyes. God I loved both my friends so much. Yes, we were bitches and were overly confident as club dancers, but I loved my life. Now all we needed were some good men to fuck the living day lights out of.

"Oi guys, stop now will you. Bella's squealing is giving me a head ache and plus... I think we are almost at the hotel."

"Hey guys, do you think maybe I should text back now?" Bella asked dreamily. I immediately started shaking my head. "NO! You don't want to seem like you are desperate. Honestly, get a grip Bella."

Bella frowned but nodded in agreement as Alice plopped down into the seat next to me and straightened out her dress. "How long about then?"

"I would say only about a half hour or so left?"

"Cool." She turned then and propped a pillow behind her head as she closed her eyes.

This hotel was meant to be amazing! I mean it was five stars for one thing, but the staff were meant to be the best too! There was room service and apparently everyone was really nice and accommodating.

The spa was also there and they had the best beauticians! I was so fricking excited... maybe I should have a full body massage as well.. nothing better than a gorgeous male masseuse.

I sighed and just imagined warm hands running down in between my shoulder blades, traveling lower, and lower... lower.

"ROSE! Look out!"

I snapped my eyes open just in time to swerve the steering wheel a hard right before we all hit the beeping lorry heading straight for us.

Shit that was close... "Rose!! What the hell were you doing?! We could have gotten ourselves killed! And CRUSHED our poor baby BMW!"

"I know, I know, sorry guys... just day dreaming and I forgot where I was for a second."

"Okay never mind that now, lets just get out of here. Look, its some creepy, ugly, old motel. What the hell is a nice car like THAT doing stopping in place like this? Yuck, come on lets go."

I turned to see a really run down motel, it kind of reminded me of the creepy motel from the movie 'Vacancy'.. the one where all the guests get slaughtered in home made horror movies....

Yeh never going to stay in a place like that I'm telling you. And yeh, what the hell was a shiny, black, new jeep doing here? I turned around and pulled away as they stopped. Fuck this, I need that massage more than ever now.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR ROOMS ARE TAKEN?!"

I was blimming fuming. THIS is the service we get at the magnificent expensive hotel I book? "Look Miss we are sorry okay? But there is nothing we can do about it! Your rooms seem to have been double booked, and well the other guests arrived before you did so they have it."

I shut my eyes and whisper screamed much to my friends' amusement. "Calm down Rose its fine we'll just book another room?" Alice asked as she stepped forward to the receptionist.

"Urm.. thats just it miss. That was our last room."

"What?!" There you go Alice, drop the golden bombshell on the situation. "Im sorry ladies but as you can see there is a queue forming behind you and I am going to have to ask you to step aside. Maybe?"

I glared at her and flung my bag onto the counter as I pointed my finger at her wide eyed face. "Look here missy, me and my friends are going to over see this whole disaster situation you have here today and NOT call your manager. But the day after tomorrow? We are coming back and having our spa treatments. You understand me?"

"Y-yes me. Urm, would you like me to book it now?"

One more fiery glare and she started typing madly on her computer. "And urm.. w-what would you like done?"

"Everything. We need a fucking good treat after this mess."

Alice and Bella were heading back to the car, already asking another member of staff if there were any other decent hotels around the area. "There you go miss..?"

"Hale. Rosalie Hale."

"Urm yes.. its all booked and I even gave you full mani-pedi-massage combos on the house. Just please don't call my boss..."

Free stuff? Meh okay I was over my grudge. I smiled at her and she visibly let out a breathe in relief. I grabbed my bag again and went to find Alice and Bella.

"Hey guys good news of the spa front! I got us all some great deals and combo stuff... guys?" That was when I took in their glum faces, crap what now?

"Okay Rose don't freak but there is only like one other hotel in this area?"

I was confused, what's wrong with that? "Urm yeh? SO where is it or like how long will it take to get there?"

"About half a bloody hour." Bella whispered. I clicked my fingers in front of their faces to get them to look at me. "Guys, explain..."

"Don't you remember passing another hotel on the way over here Rose?"

"No, it was like all empty road and forest... then there was that little motel but no hotel?"

"Rose?"

"What?"

"The motel? You aren't getting it are you?"

Realization dawned on me and I swear I snorted hot air our my nose. Bella and Alice knew my reaction wasn't going to be nice to the receptionist I suppose, but they didn't grab me in time before I turned back around in direction of that bloody, good for nothing piece of shit.

"YOU!" I yelled as I pointed my perfectly manicured finger at her. "Do you realize what other hotel I have to stay in now?! DO YOU?!"

Her mouth dropped open and I saw her getting ready to pick up the phone and call security on my ass. No fucking way. I pulled my sleeves up over my elbows and got ready. Everyone else was parting ways between me and her, I guess they had some common sense.

I was about to jump over the desk when I felt two pairs of hands on me, pulling me backwards.

"Come on Rose its not worth it.." ALice whispered in my ear as they both continued to pull me out the doors. "UGH!" I kicked the door as they let go of me and sat down on the curb.

This was not quite turning out to be the best weekend I had planned.

* * *

**BPOV**

Luckily we got to Rose before she did something that ended us all up in a jail cell. Believe me, its happened before.

Rose sat down on the curb and put her head in between her knees. I smiled and sat next to her rubbing my hands on her back to calm her down. "Come on Rose, it'll be okay. Think about it, two nights in a shit motel... but also a whole weekend with your friends?"

Alice joined in and sat down on her other side. "Yeh, shopping for a whole morning, free spa treatments at the hotel plus awesome seats to a game! With our favorite team playing the arch nemesis!"

Rose smiled and we did our little group hug thing. "Aww sorry guys, you know how I get when stuff like this happens." We all laughed and nodded in agreement as we jumped back into the car, with me driving this time, giving Rose a little time to relax in the back seat.

"What can you do? Shit happens.. this day can't really get worse can it?"

But it most definitely could. About half way down, with fifteen or so more minutes to go, we get a flat tire. That was the moment I decided to text back, physically not letting my fingers.. not touch the buttons in front of me.

:: :: :: :: ::

"-Edward-

How's your journey by the way? We never asked you guys were you were going?

Bad news from our group. Just got a flat tire. Maybe talk later??

-Bella- x"

:: :: :: :: ::

I had deliberated if or how many kisses I should send with it. One seemed suitable enough...

Back to the situation at hand however, things weren't as perky. We all groaned and I continuously banged my head on the steering wheel until Alice physically dragged us both out onto the cold road. We were all silent as we opened the boot and completely unloaded it of the bags and suitcases, and the beer keg that Alice's new found obsession had given her.

We finally got to the wheel when Rose suddenly kicked the car in frustration. "Rose! What the fuck?"

She gave us 'the look' again. "How do you guys propose to change a tire when we dont have ANY tools what so ever?" Minor point.

"Well ladies, looks like we're pushing this baby home! Time to use those dancer's leg muscles!"

"Only Alice could be happy at a time like this right Rose?"

"Agreed. You know what Alice?"

"What my dear friend Rose?"

"I think when you die, me and Bells are going to dissect you and find the secret ingredient to your constant happy and hyper mood, then sell it."

Alice pouted but I just laughed. "Yes, we shall call it the real life Pixie dust! We shall be millionaires!"

"Shut up you guys and push."

We ended up actually opening the suitcases and getting out our puffy winter jackets with the fur ringed collars Alice bought us all last christmas. I can tell you this, pushing a car is much more difficult than it looks! At least it wasn't up hill, but the long flat stretch takes ages.

I think we were about a five minutes away from the motel when we came to a downhill part, now we didn't want our poor baby to go speeding down and to be never seen again so it ended up with me behind it, pushing slightly, and Rose and Alice at the front making sure to steady it and make sure that is didn't speed off from underneath us.

"Okay Bells we're ready. 1, 2, 3 PUSH!"

I heaved forward and the car started to move slowly, it was a pretty steep slope since I didnt have to even touch it after that, however I did hear the grunts from Alice and Rose in front of me. I was actually just thinking for a bit, the first time I had some piece and quiet today.

I suddenly spun around when I heard someone laughing. It wasn't close, it sounded like quite a while away actually, plus I couldn't see anyone so thought nothing of it. I turned around and that was when my luck changed.

I hadn't tripped over or anything at all today, but I think the Gods hate me. As I turned my shoe lace had got caught in the exhaust pipe of the car, it cause me to fall forward slightly. Now if I was a NORMAL person, with a NORMAL sense of balance, I would have been fine.

But since I'm Bella Clutzilla, that just wasn't going to happen. My whole body weight rammed into the car and it went flying. I heard Alice's high pitched squeal and Rose's gasp as their feet got knocked backwards and they both landed on the hood of the car. I held onto the grips on top of the car and lifted my feet up, so not to be squashed.

The car meanwhile, while all this had been happening did indeed start to free ride down the hill, all the while the three of us screaming in fear of dying. Great, now if we die they get to go to heaven but I'm going to hell since I'm the one who killed the three of us.

I don't know how long it went on for but we managed to get down the hill, and it even got us going down most of the flat bit of road without it turning or anything, thank god.

When we finally stopped I was silent, they were silent, but not everything was silent. I heard the same booming laughter as before, only this time louder, it sounded like more than one person. Oh no, did they see us? Great, we... no wait, I, probably look like the worlds biggest douche.

"Bella?" A tiny voice said, I almost didn't recognize it. I was the first to recover as I let go of the car and lowered myself down. I walked slowly and shakily over to the front keeping my eyes down cast, not daring to look at my best friends.

"Bella?" the same voice said again, this time I couldn't help but look up. When I did however, I snorted and I laughed.

There in front of me was the most ridiculous sights I could honestly say I have ever seen. I clutched my chest as I fell to the ground in hysterics, my laughter growing louder than the mysterious background laughter.

I managed to get my phone out of my pocket in time to take a photo before one of them came to their senses and got up. You see this is why I am glad that I wore a skin tight top today with a tight mini skirt.

Alice and Rose were both sprawled out, arms and legs fully out from their body, spread over the whole front of the car. Their eyes were still completely open and transfixed at the sky not moving.

Another round of giggles rocketed through my body as I took in their states. Alice had opted for a short flowy dress which was now half way up her body, being blown back by the wind, and letting me now take in the hilarious sight of her victoria secret underwear on full display for all to see.

Rose was worse however, she had decided to wear long leather boots with short shorts, and a crop top. The crop top had completely twisted backwards showing her full bra and all the skin on the upper half of her body. They looked liked they were super models in a pin up car shoot gone terribly terribly wrong.

Rose was of course first to come back out of the two, shortly followed by Alice. They shook their heads and got up shakily, sliding down the front of the car and re adjusting their clothing.

I put my hand over my mouth so that any more laughs couldn't be heard. They both caught the gesture however and started the glaring competition of Bella. I put my hands up in defeat and just kept muttering my apologies. They did actually look ready to kill me.

They seemed to silently communicate as I continued to pace backwards, their steps matching mine as they stalked me. Suddenly they both broke out in a run and I guess my clumsiness just continued to grow as I slipped over into the grass, landing face first into the mud.

They were the ones laughing this time. I giggled as they leapt on top of me, I threw my mud filled hand up at Alice, she tried to do the same to me but it accidentally went to Rose. Anyway, I'm guessing you know where it goes from there.

MUD FIGHT!

After about five minutes I am sure we were all completely out of breathe, and covered in mud. Some how my skirt and top had both been ripped, making my once favorite top into a top almost as short as Rose's, and my skirt had a huge gash going up the side exposing the edge of my underwear.

Rose's WHITE crop top wasn't really existent anymore, it had got so wet and see through, and muddy, that she opted to just rap it around her bra, covering it up to the minimum. Plus her also WHITE shorts weren't doing much to cover her black underwear, I must say we have excellent clothing choices for such an occasion.

Alice was actually okay... for a mud fight and car ride gone wrong. Her dress was already so short and the straps had been broken so she decided to just wrap them under her arms like a strapless dress... it almost looked like it was meant to be like that.

Oh and did I mention that we also all had mud covering our whole bodies? I didn't? Well, we did.

"Oh god that was actually the funnest thing we have done in years!! I mean, the car ride was sooo scary but I mean so fun at the same time." Alice waffled off as me and Rose continued to try and save our outfits somehow.

"I agree, I must say I WAS going to kill you Bella. But...aww come here guys!"

We all laughed and hugged again as we stood up, I wasn't really paying attention but that was when I heard the laughter once more. OH my GOD! It was so annoying, I wish they would just shut up already, they were ruining my perfectly good mood.

"What the hell, or WHO the hell is that?" Alice asked me curiously, obviously she caught my eye roll.

"I don't know, but this is the third time they've started and it is getting on my nerves."

"Them?"

"Yeh, it sounds like two or three guys."

Rose's face lit up at the idea and stepped around the side of the car to join us, propping herself on the door. "Who's that did you say?"

"I dunno, sounds like some creeps though." I said laughing and looking around to see where we were. I smiled at our location and was about to tell the others when Alice butt in. "Haha yeh guys. During our time here I suggest unless you want to get raped by some ugly old man who laughs a lot, don't venture into the forest alone."

I opened my mouth once more but this time it was Rose who spoke up before me. "Hey Alice I think the forest is the least of our worries. Didn't you see that motel when we first saw it? It looked like the motel from 'Vacancy', remember that film? You wouldn't sleep for a month!"

"Oh my god yeh! Wow... urm do you mind if we sleep in the same bed tonight?"

"Well hey hey hey Alice. I didn't know you swung THAT way." Rose laughed and Alice just slapped her arm away giggling herself. "I wonder how far it is anyway, maybe we should ask-"

"GUYS!" I had to cut in before I exploded with impatience. "The motel is right there, like fifty meters away. The little joy ride of ours took us pretty far down the road."

They turned over to look for themselves and ended up smiling over at me. "Good job Bells, who knew one day our clumsiness would come to good use?"

"Shut up and push the car."

"Well now you are just stealing MY lines Bella." Alice sighed as we all began to push once more, drifting away from those irritating laughs. It was then actually that I realized, they weren't too bad. They actually sounded pretty... nice?

What the hell, shut up and push the car Bella, use your own advice for once. I pulled out my phone as I heard I got a message. It was from an unknown number.. hmm..

"Hey guys I got a message. I dont know who its from though?"

"Put it on loudspeaker, I want to hear it." Rosalie said as she came over to stand next to me, Alice on my other side. I pressed play and waited for the message to start.

* * *

"Hi Bella, Alice, Rose.

This is Edward.. "And Emmett", "And Jasper"

Yeh, sorry I couldn't reply to your other text but we were sort of in a no signal zone...

It turns out, you are staying at the same motel as us. We were just in the forest however and caught sight of three beautiful girls...

We were very well entertained. We all guessed it was you guys... so thank you for the great two part show. We would have come down to help but it might take us a little while for us three to get down to you girls.. so sorry for that.

From the way you are heading I guess you won't be ten minutes.

See you there then.

Edward, "AND EMMETT!" "And Jasper."

* * *

It cut off and I dropped the phone. "This is amazing you guys!" I said as I turned to Rose

"Speak for yourself, what kind of men are these people? Not even TRYING to come down and help... having the nerve to watch.. Pssh." Rose's words might be one thing, but we knew her better than that.

Was that a small smile tugging at her lips?

* * *

**APOV**

Bella was right when she said it wouldn't take long to get to the motel from here. That might to do with the fact we were all pushing so hard to meet the boys quicker...

I still couldn't believe our luck with the car, I didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if it went of course. I shuddered at the thought as we all walked towards the entrance.

Of course I couldn't help but take a photo of the three of us covered in mud, in outfits once designer and fabulous, now skin tight, muddy, see through, alterante versions of clothing. From the outside it might look like we were in some fetish, porn movie in the middle of the woods.

Bella had a whole array of photos on her phone now, she even let me and Rose see the ones she took of us on the car. Even I had to admit, they were too funny to delete.

The calls and texts were also like a little fairy tale, I felt like I was caught up in our own little love story. We got up to the reception and I do have to admit, it did look almost exactly like the motel Rose was describing from that film.

In front of us was a man.. well, I say man, he looked more like a lanky teenager, only the 'manager' badge he was wearing showed me anything else. His eyes widened as he took in our outfits... then a seriously PERVERTED smile showing his bad yellow teeth.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust and Rose and Bellas arms tightened against my own as we walked up to him with linked arms.

"Good afternoon... ladies." He grinned widely at us, scanning his eyes over all three of us, finally landing on my version of Rose's are-you-actually-serious face. He coughed and looked down quickly, before typing something in on his ancient computer.

"We would like to book a room for three please."

He grinned once more and smirked, "So... no boyfriends joining you then?" I didn't miss the hidden question.

"Oh actually, we are just staying here because we are going to meet them at the basketball game tomorrow night? Yes, they are on the team actually aren't they girls?" I said boldly to creep -"And we just thought we would support them on their game."

"Oh, they are on the team? Wow..."

I smiled triumphantly at the girls, they seemed pretty impressed with my quick thinking.

"But if they are then why the hell are they making you stay here? Why not that fancy old place up the road?"

My grin turned into a frown, I opened my mouth a few times but nothing came out. Rose saved me however with her quick wits.

"Well, we are very down to earth, and we don't need the luxury of a great hotel like that. We don't need masseuses and bubbly blonde receptionists-" she glared "- so we just decided to stay... here... for a few nights. So I would appreciate it if you could just book a room for three. Thank you."

She flicked her hair behind her ear and Bella laughed at the 'managers' stunned expression.

"Urm yes of course, how many nights may I ask?"

"Three nights." I said, redeeming myself from my earlier blubbering self. "Okay, cool all booked Miss..?"

"Miss Evergreen. And we shall be paying by cash, is that alright?" Rose and Bella gave me a what the hell expression, I would explain later. "Yes that is fine. You ladies make your way through to your room, its room 3b. I'm guessing you are all wanting to change?" He smirked again and his eyes flickered to Bella's open stomach and Rose's make shift 'bra' top.

Bella blushed but then but her hands on her hips and glared. "Mr..?"

"Mr Jones, but you can call me Jerry." He smiled warmly. I tried to hide my giggle. Jerry Jones. Bella bit her lip and looked up, "I think I'll stick with Mr Jones thanks, and I would appreciate it if your eyes stayed up here when me or my friends are talking to you. Good day."

He stayed stunned and fumbled as he grabbed some folder and shut the door behind him, leaving us giggling once again.

"Nice one Bells. And why Alice may I ask are you called Miss Evergreen?"

I raised my eyebrow at Rosalie, "Well, I didn't want some complete creep having my real name, and also just to complete the disguise, we will pay in cash so he doesn't have the credit card details." They looked like they understood my point then.

"Shall we girls?" I asked as I motioned for the door. "We shall.. Miss EVERGREEN." I wonder which rooms the boys were in? Oh well, this place seemed empty. I'm sure they won't be hard to find...

Not so good news however... the room turned out that our nasty, flee bitten room wasn't in the main complex of the horror motel at all, but in a separate hall way with two room, 3A and 3B, we were in 3B.

It was pretty nasty if I do say so myself, but better than the other rooms. I swear if I slept in the room that looked like the one from the film, I would kill 'Jerry' now BEFORE his masked villains killed us all.

* * *

**Ooh LaLa!! so... the text was a pretty good addition huh? Jerry is a weirdo. He reminds me of a guy I used to know :/ doesnt EVERYONE just wonder who on earth could be in the other room? Of course you do. :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL and if you loved this then review. xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**xxx**

**review**


End file.
